


【授翻】Sugar Honey Iced Tea|糖蜜冰茶

by AriaArioso



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Adult Peter Parker, Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Sugar Daddy, Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, First Time, Identity Issues, Identity Porn, Identity Reveal, Light Dom/sub, Love Confessions, M/M, Miscommunication, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Power Imbalance, Secret Identity, Sugar Baby Peter Parker, Sugar Daddy Tony Stark, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:40:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25508368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriaArioso/pseuds/AriaArioso
Summary: 只是交易。这就是全部。一个简单的商业交易。孩子需要钱，托尼想要陪伴——双方都能得到精彩的性高潮。他们所要做的只是不要爱上彼此。这能有多难呢？又称：钢铁侠成了蜘蛛侠的糖爹的故事。
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Kudos: 20





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Sugar Honey Iced Tea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24082915) by [silhouette (thiefless)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thiefless/pseuds/silhouette). 



> 附加tag：  
> 这里的彼得成年了；平行宇宙-糖爹元素；托尼是糖爹；彼得是糖娃；第一次；成人级sexual描写；轻微的Dom/sub；秘密身份；身份porn；互相渴求；切换视角的描写；暴力程度和电影差不多；误解；年龄差距；权力不平衡；坠入爱河；爱情告白；隐藏身份；身份暴露
> 
> 译者的话：  
> 虽然作者打了这么多tag，但这篇超纯情。  
> 如果点开的你需要知道的话，这篇故事更偏铁虫，是否是无差的争议在第二章。（对于译者来说是没什么差别……）  
> 请自行判断自己可否阅读。
> 
> 作者的话：  
> （天啊，我写的这篇文章真是垃圾。说真的，别看我。）我知道，已经有很多很棒的小说用了这个梗，但这个想法出现在我脑子里，我不得不写。我也不知道在现实中糖娃生活是怎样运作的——这对艺术破格*来说是件好事。
> 
> 本故事纯属虚构，并非是要准确地反映现实生活，也不支持读者在现实中这样做。

托尼·斯塔克看起来就是那种可以通过无可辩驳的性感科学研究来反驳“钱不是从树上变出来的”这句谚语的人。说真的。当彼得还在上高中的时候，就流传着一个都市传说：如果你拿起一本词典，搜索那句谚语的反义表达——“钱又不是从我身上长出来的*”。然后托尼·斯塔克就会出现，给你和你体重一样重的百元大钞。

当然，倒不是说彼得有试过那个。那该多荒谬啊。

但是，好吧——考虑到必须得用更先进的酷玩意儿来阻止超级恶棍，以及他在帝国州立大学积累的成堆的学生贷款，彼得可以接受一些长钱的树。即便只是从托尼的花园里摘点樱桃*也行。（不得不说他秘密地喜欢那个主意。）

此外，托尼·斯塔克身上确实能长钱——他的基因已经被改造成了这样。这人富有的很，简直割开他就能流出黄金。这也完全说得通，血液和硬币的味道一样可不仅仅是因为血红蛋白（好吧，是和血红蛋白有很大关系。彼得主修科学，他无法反驳基本事实。）

彼得并没有为这次会面做好万全的准备。真没有。成为一个“糖娃”并不意味着他得认真对待这一切——至少一开始没有。那只是朋友之间的一个愚蠢玩笑。彼得在网站上的个人资料扯的很。奈德和MJ帮忙做了设计，并对着任何偶然翻到彼得的老男人或老女人把彼得吹的天花乱坠。彼得甚至不知道上面写了什么，这就是他不参与的程度。

直到托尼·他妈的·斯塔克咬了钩。

这就是彼得·帕克的故事，一个从皇后区来的无名小辈，穿着从二手商店淘来的旧衣服，坐在这里，和这个星球上最富有的人之一在纽约最豪华的餐厅共进晚餐。

是啊，他对这个完全不在行。彼得的一生中没有任何经历能让他为这件事情做好准备。

男人略带关切地打断了彼得歇斯底里的思维：“你还好吧，孩子？”

啊糟糕。彼得又在处理思绪的时候停止呼吸了。他一直忍着不这样，但是。放自己一马吧。和世界上最棒的单身汉在贵得离谱的牛排餐馆共进晚餐可不是每天都能遇到的。

彼得试着清了清干涩的喉咙，但不管用，他喝了几口不到法定年龄的他本不该喝的香槟酒。

“我很好，谢谢你，先生。”彼得小声说着，脸上露出小小的笑容。

托尼对此并不买账，但他没有再追问下去，而是把菜单放下，挥手叫来一个在周围走动的侍者，问彼得要点什么。

“我，呃。”彼得甚至不认识菜单里一半的字。它们是用另一种语言写的，彼得没法用连贯的英语说出它们。再者，食物旁边没有标价，尽管托尼是个亿万富翁，但这还是让彼得感到不舒服。“你吃什么我就吃什么，好吗？”

托尼嘴角浮现出一个邪恶的微笑。“明智的选择”。

他们点了八盎司的A5和牛（管他是什么意思——彼得从没有觉得自己这么工人阶级过）。

靠，真好吃，彼得刚吃了一口就想。

“喜欢吗？”托尼的眼睛是黑的。

彼得只能过于热情地点头回应，急切地想吃下一口。

几秒舒适的沉默之后，托尼清了清嗓子，放下了餐具。“好吧，孩子。没有必要拐弯抹角。我们在这儿讨论的是哪种交易？”

彼得的手僵住，叉子精确地摆着，悬在离食物几毫米远的地方。“嗯。我觉得这还……挺明显的。”他尴尬地完成这句话，放下叉子，等待着跟进。

托尼哼了一声。“是啊，挺明显的。你想让我当你的糖爹。”彼得听了托尼随意又冷淡的声音，整个身体都涨红了——“但我们需要制定一下这个协议的条款和细则。”

彼得脑子短路了，不服从地顶嘴：“现在没人再看条款和细则了，先生。”

“小混蛋。”托尼说着，但他的嘴唇上翘着，减弱了这句话的效果。“话虽如此，在我们采取进一步行动之前，我们需要进行这样的对话。”

“你通常——”彼得停顿了一下。喝了几口香槟。换了句话：“人们通常会做什么？”

“这可能有点让人吃惊，孩子，但我没有通过拉皮条来赚钱的习惯。”托尼挥了挥手。“这整件事真的不算我的领域。”

这实际上让彼得感觉好多了。“那么我们就是一对儿了？”

“除非你想要三人行。”

彼得很高兴他嘴里没有别的东西，否则托尼漫不经心的建议会让他喷出来。不管他上回抓着的那个抢劫犯怎么说，沉默寡言都并不适合他。

“或者不这样。”托尼耸耸肩。“不得不承认，我有点喜欢成为你唯一的想法。”他露出胜利的微笑。“叫我占有欲很强吧。”

占有欲强，彼得的脑子晕乎乎地跟着重复托尼说的这话，反复播放，直到语义上的满足使意义完全无效。彼得非常非常喜欢被占有的感觉，远超该有的程度。

不。别这样，彼得。你可以稍晚时候再琢磨自己的怪癖——在私下里。绝对不是在你的“约会对象”面前。

是时候控制这场对话了。是啊。控制。假装他又穿上战服，踢着纽约人的屁股。

“斯塔克先生，您在，嗯，考虑什么样的安排？”彼得问，因为他完全想不出会有什么。

托尼喝了几口水——水，而不是酒，彼得大脑的一部分记录着。“那就看你了。我印象中是，每次约会后都会得到一定的“零用钱”，不过这听起来有点太幼稚了，不符合我的口味。或者，如果你需要什么或者想从我这里得到什么，你可以给我发个短信或者打个电话。我可以支付你的大学费用，也可以帮你免除所有的学生贷款债务。钱不是问题。但这取决于你。任何你想要的。我不挑剔。”

任何彼得想要的东西，以换取性，当然那部分不需要进一步介绍。

奇怪的是，那个部分也是彼得最期待的。

“方案二听起来不错。而且，嗯，不用担心上大学的问题也不错。”

在昏暗的灯光下，托尼的牙齿像匕首一样闪闪发光。“那咱们就说定了。”

那晚剩下的时间过得很顺利，整个世界都笼罩在朦胧之中，弥漫着醉人的气息。与托尼的对话虽然有点笨拙生硬（当彼得在他们刚刚萌芽的关系中挣扎着寻找立足点时更是如此），但总体上是愉快的。后来他们的约会接近尾声，失望像毯子一样盖住了彼得。尽管和托尼相处还没多久，但彼得现在只想留住他。

别太走心了，彼得。无论你想怎样。

是啊，可能太迟了。

当彼得正忙于输掉一场与他想象中的自我的辩论时，托尼付了饭钱，伸出手等彼得站起来。

托尼吸了吸鼻子。“我听说骑士精神是一种有益的品质。”当彼得等了半天才抓住他伸出的手时，他说。

他确实很绅士。

托尼让他的一辆自动驾驶汽车处于待命状态，在彼得给了他地址后，托尼迅速把彼得塞进车里，随后他也进到车里。好吧，是的，彼得正在努力打量这项很酷的技术，他已经在想能不能引诱托尼去解构和重新组装这辆车，并让托尼给他讲解它是如何工作的。

餐馆离他的宿舍并不太远，他们很快就到了目的地。

“记住。”在彼得要走时托尼说着，彼得严肃地欣赏他英俊的容貌。“你可以随时退出。我是认真的，孩子。永远都是你说了算。”

他等待着彼得的同意，然后像灯里的精灵一样消失在彼得的眼前。

彼得深吸了一口气。再呼出。之后他冷静下来，回到自己的房间。

突如其来的肾上腺素打垮了彼得，他迫切地需要重新启动。彼得摇摇晃晃地回到自己的房间，衣服都没脱就躺在床上，眼冒金星。

老天，我到底在干什么？

＊＊＊

“我希望你快乐。”佩珀恳求道。

“你快约会去吧。”罗迪命令道。

“会很有趣的。”哈皮也这么说。

全怪那三个笨蛋。是的，托尼想把这句话写在纸上，尽快写下来，非常感谢。托尼会有“约会”的想法，完全是他们仨的错，他会让他们为他“约会”的具体内容负责。

因为，当然，托尼可以走传统路线——玫瑰，巧克力，还有整个传统的大汇总。骑士精神，就像史蒂夫说的。但那不是托尼的风格。

还有拜托，传统？那可不是托尼·斯塔克的日常。需要他提醒他们吗？他穿着一个铁罐头和武装恐怖分子作战；在过去的十年里隐藏着复仇者身份，让他的“保镖”承担责任，这样他就能准点赶回家喝茶。至今还没人能识破托尼的大骗局。

（实际上，考虑到整个“秘密身份”的事情，他最好不要那么做。否则可能会有点混乱。）

等等。暂停。他有点跑题了。他有这样做的倾向，是时候把它拉回来了。

所以。是的。天才、亿万富翁、花花公子、慈善家，现在正式获得“糖爹”称号。他大脑中值得尊敬的成年人部分（那个部分近来越来越喜欢在不便的时候突然爆发，作为对托尼使其一生沉默的报复），对他的行为感到震惊，老实说，托尼自己也有点吃惊。一个48岁的秘密超级英雄和一个18岁的大学新生约会并不是托尼做过的最正派的事情。可以说这比当花花公子还糟糕，当然，这也取决于你问的是谁。

但是，唉，托尼还有个名声得维护。以前没人会指控他秘密扮成钢铁侠，现在更不会了。

因此：彼得·帕克。一个比托尼小将近30岁的孩子，一个托尼会喜欢作为喝酒和吃饭的陪伴的孩子，一个托尼会喜欢与之做爱的孩子。这是一个很好的安排。丰富。不仅是丰富，是完美。这是一个完美的安排。谁说性和金钱不能同时存在？

第二次约会他们尝试了午餐，主要是因为托尼想看彼得在阳光下的样子（结论：光芒四射）。他们正在讨论彼得的化学作业，因为托尼是公认的天才，这时那孩子突然改变了话题。

“你没有，嗯。”彼得咬着嘴唇，有点害羞。“你没有其他的……像我这样的人吧，对吗？”他呼出一口气。

托尼对这个不合逻辑的推论皱起了眉头，想起了他们之前的对话。占有欲。“你已经够难对付的了，孩子。怎么，你身边还有别的老男人吗？”

彼得摇了摇头，嘴唇弯曲成一个美丽的微笑，笑容美得看起来碰一下就会碎掉。“没有。”

就在这个时候，托尼感觉他能听到F.R.I.D.A.Y.的声音像警笛一样在他的耳膜上做出警告：“老板，这件事最终以灾难性的失败告终的可能性是3000%。”

他能说什么呢？托尼喜欢走钢丝。那是他的本性。

＊＊＊

他们的第三次约会是传统的烛光晚餐，跟前两次约会差不多，只是没有了最初的尴尬和矜持。托尼嘴上没个把门的，彼得很喜欢这样。他已经习惯了人们不断的凝视，也习惯了附近的顾客和服务员古怪的低声评论。尽管有时候，他希望自己的听力不要这么清晰。他们的年龄差异引起了不少人的质疑。

再说了，彼得在和一个著名的亿万富翁花花公子一起吃饭。克服吧。

“喜欢吃甜食？”托尼取笑彼得点了最甜的甜点。托尼的眼睛在黑暗的这边，他用目光舔着彼得脸上的每一寸肌肤，好像彼得是个一本万利的宝贝。

彼得只是笑了笑，笑得像馅饼一样甜。“我只是在为今晚做准备，先生。”看看彼得，他长大了。他可以做到。他胸有成竹。

今晚就要做爱了。托尼没有给彼得施加任何压力，一点也没有。事实上，他似乎完全满足于享受和彼得在一起的快乐。

但是彼得很不耐烦。每当托尼触手可及时，他的心就怦怦直跳，他手掌发麻，呼吸急促。是时候了。是时候把他的V卡换成纽约的天才、亿万富翁、花花公子和慈善家本人了。不仅如此：彼得信任托尼。托尼的保镖是钢铁侠，是彼得童年时代的英雄。所以，托尼身上一定有某些值得信赖的东西，能促使钢铁侠对他产生强烈的忠诚。

彼得信任钢铁侠。蜘蛛侠信任钢铁侠，而彼得就是蜘蛛侠。

双重身份实在是太令人困惑了。

彼得抑制住自己内心的尴尬，开心地对他的糖爹脱口而出：“郑重声明，钢铁侠激发了我的性觉醒。”

就在那时，托尼突然短暂但强烈的咳嗽起来。就好像彼得说出这番话之前，托尼就出现了某种过敏反应。是巧合，绝对的。

“钢铁侠，对吧，孩子？”托尼收回了自己发声的自主权，重复道。

彼得点了点头，他的喉咙因早先的羞辱而发紧。（可悲的是，他那高度敏感的感官并没有赋予他一种让他知道该什么时候闭嘴别说一些他妈的令人难堪的话的能力。）

“看来为了争取你的注意力，我得和我的保镖打一架了。”托尼焦糖一样的棕色眼睛里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒。“我要不要告诉他，你看着墙上的钢铁侠海报自慰？”

在过去的五分钟里，这已经不是彼得第一次感到尴尬了，他的目光落向地面，整个世界似乎都适当地跟着他羞愧起来。

“啊！你确实这样做了。”托尼若有所思地说，那讨厌的大笑不公平地融化了彼得的肠子。“有意思。”

“来吧，先生。”彼得说着，使出浑身解数，故意捣乱。“我告诉你我的。现在该你了。”

托尼耸了耸肩，然后很高兴地说：“如果你一定要知道的话，我个人也一直很喜欢蜘蛛侠。”

哦。

好吧，好吧，好吧。这无疑是一个有趣的发展。

“你不是唯一的超级英雄狂热者，孩子。”

不。看起来不是。

彼得喝饮料时强忍住笑。

“准备好了吗，孩子？”托尼问道，读着彼得脸上的明显同意。他招呼一个轮班的侍者过来，签了支票，彼得像只患了相思病的小狗一样跟在他后面。

托尼叫来一辆他的自动驾驶汽车来接他们，把他们带回他的酷炫公寓。

（大吊能量*哈哈哈，彼得孩子气的心灵咯咯地笑了起来。无论是哪种，他都迫不及待地想知道答案。）

当他们进入托尼的豪华公寓时，彼得犹豫了一下，他有点紧张，怕托尼会失望。“你知道我从来没有……”他停了下来。“你知道我，就，毫无经验，对吧？我在这方面没有任何经验。”

托尼耸了耸肩，泰然自若，眼睛闪闪发亮，反驳道：“那怎么了？我经验足够丰富了。我有一长段骄傲记录作为经验支撑。”他的表情严肃起来。“如果这能让你感觉好点，我从来没有和处子上过床，所以这也有点像我的第一次。记住，我们可以在任何时候停下来。”他坚定地补充道，展示出权威。“我是认真的，孩子。如果我越界了就告诉我。”

“我保证，先生。”彼得上气不接下气地说。

带着托尼·斯塔克大大的认可，彼得红着脸，毫不客气地跪下，用一种发情的声音主动提出用自己的口水润滑托尼的老二——事实证明，他的“糖爹”非常喜欢这个建议。

缺乏经验影响了他的行动。他费劲地想找到一个合适的节奏，然后托尼双手缠绕住他的头发，温柔地引导他。

“够了，孩子。”托尼咕哝着，把彼得从他的鸡巴上扶起来。“你再这样下去，我就撑不住了。”

彼得被赞美得容光焕发。

在那以后，他们很快就脱了衣服。托尼拒绝脱掉自己的衬衫，彼得觉得这有点奇怪，但他有点分心，没能仔细去想。托尼是个绅士，他把彼得伺候的非常舒服。彼得三次从托尼的舌头和手指上摔下来，他能感觉到托尼邪恶的笑容压在他的洞上。

托尼的瞳孔放大了——放大得很厉害。

“准备好了吗，孩子？”托尼问着，看起来很狂野。当托尼戴上避孕套的时候，他低沉的声音对彼得的内心产生了奇妙的影响。

“求你了。”

完整。当托尼第二次插到底的时候，那就是彼得的感受。托尼很细心，很体贴，还会询问他的意见。

当托尼开始刺激他的前列腺，彼得的脑中开始绽开烟花。

彼得张大嘴巴，想发出一声可怜的哭喊，也许是叫爹地的老一套，但结果却是一声痛苦的：“噢，斯塔克先生。”

托尼的屁股立刻失控，他抓在彼得腰间的手抽搐着，一种兽性的咆哮在他的喉咙里回响。

彼得来了，托尼用自己的嘴吻住了彼得的嘴巴。没过多久，托尼也达到了高潮。他把脸埋在彼得的肩膀里，抑制住自己狂喜的呼喊。

他们就这样躺了一会儿。睡眠盖着彼得，把彼得笼罩在黑暗中，托尼的心跳在他的耳朵里轰隆作响。

早上彼得醒来，只有自己一个人。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 艺术破格*：“artistic license”。字面意思是艺术执照。艺术创作者会对灵感来源进行一定的变形扭曲来做艺术创作。破格也是一种探索，艺术创作与反映的写实世界之间总会有多多少少的差异。
> 
> 钱又不是从我身上长出来的*：原文是“I’m not made of money”，意为不是个有钱人。
> 
> 摘点樱桃*：“picking the cherries”在英文里有性爱的意思。
> 
> 大吊能量*：“Big dick energy”，红极一时的流行词。这词男女通用，指人拥有泰然自若的自信姿态，无需特别宣扬，魅力由内而外自然散发。BDE的反面是little dick energy (LDE)，即傲慢、做作、期待他人关注的自负。


	2. Chapter 2

托尼·斯塔克是一个很复杂的人——想想看，就像一颗洋葱——平时他把它们锁得严严实实。而现在，他晚上在昂贵的酒店房间里探险，白天设法在彼此的日程安排外挤出短暂的休息时间。彼得偶尔会偷偷把托尼带进他的大学宿舍，墙壁薄如纸张，他们会牺牲一晚狂野的性爱，换取些更柔和的东西来。

彼得唯一在托尼家过夜的晚上，就是托尼拿走彼得童贞的那夜。

无论如何。这一切很好。非常好。不掺杂情感。好……好极了。只是生意。彼得可以在睡梦中也表现出专业。

不管怎样。时间过得很快。

对彼得来说，托尼非常大方，对他付出的一切，慷慨地给予了回报。

正常来讲，这只是为了钱。和叔叔阿姨一起生活——后来只剩一个阿姨——数薪水过日子的生活教会了彼得不要把太多的钱花在满足物欲上。可当他兜里的钱多得溢出来，事情又不一样了。这儿有几百美元的钞票，那儿又有几千美元的支票。彼得可以安慰自己说，嘿，这是为了蜘蛛侠，但他还是会感到内疚。是的，彼得本可以直接向托尼要装备，但他真的不想在这个情况下回答那些由之引发的相当尖锐的问题。

此外，彼得并不想不说到做到。彼得在大白天绝不敢承认这一点，但诚实的讲，性是整个交易中他最喜欢的部分。（因为，是的，可悲的是，彼得就是那么绝望。）

彼得任由自己在托尼的欢娱下商品化，他享受着托尼的快乐，陶醉于托尼神圣的赞美话儿像蜜糖一样滴下来。有时，他觉得自己更像是一件只属于一个人的产品，尤其是当他的皮肤上出现吻痕和瘀伤的时候。

版权所有，托尼·斯塔克。彼得沉思着，一想到这儿，他骨头上的肉就被灼烫的热气融化了，他立刻大声呻吟。他妈的。被地球上最赚钱的商人物化，不应该像这样辣的。

MJ会非常失望。奈德可能也会畏缩。最好在任何情况下都别告诉他们。

有一次难以忘怀的经历，是托尼把领带塞进了彼得的嘴里，绑住彼得，任由彼得把口水流到丝绸织物上。托尼从彼得身上挤出了美妙沉浮的快感，然后他打算掠取他应得的东西。

但彼得没尝够属于他的蛋糕。那甜甜的，像蜜的折磨——彼得，在他的糖爹的膝盖上扭动，没能完成托尼的要求，但他太他妈不在乎了。相反，彼得追逐着自己的快乐，发情地揉擦着托尼藏在衬衫下的结实腹肌。

托尼啧啧地表示不赞成。“我的享受本该更重要的。在我为你做了那么多事情之后……”

他们摩擦彼此，彼得呜咽着，臀部变得更加大胆。

最后，托尼施与同情。“别说我什么都没给你。”他说着，惩罚似的把彼得吐泪的长度放在他长满老茧的手里，撸动一次，两次，三次。直到彼得呜咽，为着身上冲刷的愉悦感气喘吁吁。精液把托尼的手掌和胸膛处的衬衫弄得一团糟。

当性高潮的兴奋消退到足以使他的智能发挥作用时，彼得跪了下来。

托尼赞赏地哼声。“好孩子。”彼得听到这赞扬，脸红了。他眼巴巴望着托尼轻巧地解开自己的腰带，磨人地从皮带扣下方抽出正在变硬的老二。

托尼用大拇指揉着彼得的嘴巴，又用被彼得的口水润湿的拇指在他的龟头上擦了擦，彼得入迷地看着前液从那挑逗的压力下渗出。“现在说，谢谢。”

彼得可不想让他失望。

＊＊＊

就在托尼和帕克先生开始这段非常可疑的非正统关系的两个月后，那孩子病了。虽然不是很严重，但足以打乱他们的计划。

（就托尼而言，那是可以接受的。能见到彼得本身就是一件幸事——啊，他现在到底是谁？某个害相思病的盲目的傻瓜？最糟糕的是，在内心深处，他发现自己一点也不在乎。)

在托尼慷慨付账的私人宿舍里，那个正准备夺取托尼的电弧反应堆心脏的“糖娃”正趴在厕所里。

“这糟透了。”彼得闷闷不乐地模仿着一只被踢翻的小猫。在托尼看来，他演得挺好。

“每个人都会生病的，孩子。你没那么特别。”

彼得发出一种奇怪的哽咽声。

“但这是我自从…这是我这么多年来第一次生病。”彼得结结巴巴地说。

“好吧，那么。”托尼反驳道，“看来你得好好接受它。”

“可是我们——”

“不行。如果你认为我会在你感冒半死不活的时候操你，那你麻烦大了。”托尼说着，因为他并不是一个该死的怪物。

彼得不喜欢这种情绪。如果说有什么不同的话，那就是他似乎对托尼的严词拒绝更恼火了，他趴在马桶座圈上，遗憾地叹了口气。那个爱狂欢的花花公子托尼哪去了？失望的落差激得彼得胆汁上涌，几乎又要吐出来。

他的脑子里同时充满着活力和激情，托尼拿起一条手巾，用冰水打湿它，然后把它轻轻地放在彼得闪着汗水光亮的额头上。托尼脱下夹克，把它放在彼得旁边的地板上，然后跪了下来。托尼的嘴唇泄露出一声呻吟，当钢铁侠这件事已然腐蚀掉了他膝盖的大部分骨密度。

“别担心，孩子。”他注意到彼得嘴里发出的哀鸣声，喃喃地说，“我会留下来。”

观众们，我们要明白这个大前提：托尼在子宫里的时候，只下载了12%的行事道德和人类尊严，然后就感染了一种由他亲爱的老爸提供的病毒。托尼不是那种予人安慰的人，也不是那种对别人负责超过对自己负责的人——他是一个难以驯服的人。

可是，不管出于什么可悲的原因，托尼都无法摆脱眼前的局面。好像有什么东西把他和帕克先生连在一起了。

所以，是的。托尼留下。

不出所料，彼得并没有直接乖乖接受：“不，斯塔克先生，先生——”他咳嗽着。“我不想让你觉得有义务，咳，待在这里。我可以照顾好自己，我，呃。”他对着马桶干咳，“我不想让你看到我这个样子。”

“孩子，我是个酒鬼。”托尼插嘴道，“没有什么你能做的，是我以前没见过的。”

彼得的身体对托尼的主张表示抗议。他浑身惨白，又把头伸进马桶里，倒出肚子里剩下的东西。托尼伸出一只手放在彼得背上，抚慰彼得衬衫下汗湿的皮肤。他做上述动作的时间越长，他的鬼脸就越明显。这样照顾他人还真是令人惊讶的安慰——温柔，奇怪，且亲密。

彼得倒着的身体对此表示：接受挑战。

是啊，托尼的鬼脸更大了。于是他呆在这里，一整夜。

彼得在凌晨3点左右吐完了所有他能吐的，但他否决了托尼提出的实用建议，即让他们挪到充满呕吐臭味的浴室以外的地方。

托尼不想撒谎——这不是最愉快的经历。彼得连刷牙的力气都没有，托尼能尝出他嘴里的酸味。托尼肯定他会在下次他们交换唾液时考虑彼得的口腔状况。

然而——这是托尼这么长时间以来最开心的事。可以说，算得上相当相当长的一段时间。

＊＊＊

虽然托尼完全满足于在照顾他生病的情人后不要求额外的性行为，但彼得主动为托尼的无私行为提供了补偿。

托尼和彼得争论说他不需要任何回报——对他来说，能抱着彼得，和彼得在一起就已经是足够的回报了。但彼得的说服力是一种能与钢铁侠争个不相上下的超级力量。这意味着什么。意味着很多。

“当他们叫我舔狗和马屁精的时候，他们是对的。”是彼得提出的建议，他眼睛闪闪发亮，热情地张着嘴巴。托尼很快就尴尬地投降了。

所以。他们现在在这儿。托尼跪着，让彼得又肮脏又随性地舔着他的屁股——毫无经验，但真他妈的舒服——然后彼得，让他在极乐间死去活来。

“操，孩子。你太完美了。你真是个好孩子。你对我太完美了，啊！”——托尼嘶嘶地说，彼得低沉的呻吟震颤了托尼的全身。那声音简直是一个有生命的实体——“你让我感觉真好。”

彼得的眼睛闪烁向他的，托尼迷失的同时，也完全的醒悟。

因为，根据费纳格尔动态否定定律：任何可能出错的事情，都会在最糟糕的时刻出错。

正是在这个时候，陪审团的女士们先生们，就在彼得把舌头深深地嵌进托尼的屁股里的时候，这个伟大的顿悟给了托尼一记重击。

你看，他们的小协议是基于这样一个前提的：

性+钱=双赢

在任何情况下，单相思都不该出现在这个等式里。尤其是不该出现在托尼身上。人生选择总是欠考虑的托尼。藏着双面人生的大秘密的托尼。拥有世界上最受爱戴的另一个自我的托尼。

还有彼得。亲爱的彼得。

他应该预见到的。他为什么不呢？哦，对了——因为托尼很傲慢，以为自己会对彼得的魅力无动于衷，就像他对以前所有的暖床者一样。

当托尼高潮的时候，他感觉自己像一颗演化末期的恒星，爆炸成带电的超新星，托尼敢发誓他感觉到了他血液的进化。没过多久，他失去了知觉，在重力的作用下瘫倒在地。

托尼身体沉重极了，他稍稍挪了一下，让彼得舒服地坐到他身边。抱着彼得，就像这是他天生的职责。彼得抚弄着托尼发皱的衬衫边缘，注意到上面染上的污渍。

“你现在该把这个脱掉。”彼得放松地说。“我想我们现在已经到这个地步了？”

是啊。见鬼，是的，他们的关系已经到这个地步了。

这标志着托尼大错特错。

因为现在，托尼突然产生了一种莫名的冲动，他想脱掉自己的衬衫，把他的旧电弧反应堆献给彼得，再给彼得展示他私人实验室里那一大堆战服，让钢铁侠的命运掌握在彼得·帕克的手里。

上帝啊。托尼这回彻底栽了。接下来要怎么办？

＊＊＊

“你…你要结束这一切？”

你要跟我分手？

距彼得说出那句无伤大雅的“我想我们现在已经到这个地步了？”，已经过了一个星期。托尼突然逃走，就像房里着了火似的。他给了彼得一个关于着急工作的糟糕借口。自那以后，托尼就开始躲着他，也不再回复他的短信。在一次药物化学的讲座上，彼得犹豫地向格温寻求建议，格温做出了那人害怕承诺的假设。当然，彼得给了格温一个删减后的版本。彼得是托尼·斯塔克的糖娃的这一事实是完全不需要被他人所知晓的。

前，糖娃。

托尼吸了吸鼻子，侧身站着。他的眼睛藏在厚厚的太阳镜后面，暗到彼得的蜘蛛视力无法透过镜片看到托尼的虹膜。

“我得插一句，不是你的问题，是我的问题。”托尼说着，把身体重心从一只脚移到另一只脚上，释放出不安的能量。他把手伸进口袋，掏出钱包。“这里应该有几百万可以帮助你。”

托尼把他的卡扔到彼得的床上，彼得的脑子无用地重复着一些与那张床和那张床的主人有关的少儿不宜的回忆。托尼的眼睛是狂乱的，害怕的。

“我不明白。”彼得结结巴巴地说，他恨自己这么不确定。

托尼很紧张。“我还有很多事情要做。”他说是这么说，但这不是一个解释。不算解释。这根本不是真实原因。“你明白的。”

彼得强迫自己点头，尽管他根本不明白，他一点儿也不明白。天哪，大家都警告过他。说真的，是每一个人。格温，MJ，奈德。如果彼得鼓起勇气向梅倾诉，那么梅也许也会这样说的——不过，现在想这个于事无补。他们都说过，这只会以眼泪收场。

也许是出于傲慢或自大，但彼得真的，真的，真的相信他会是那个例外。

（然后看看他们现在。）

他们是这样结束的：一次握手，粗糙的手掌贴着柔软的皮肤。托尼说，“很高兴和你合作。” 结束了他们的反常关系。

然后，在彼得眨眼之前，托尼走出了他的宿舍，走出了他的生活。

这场秀结束了，各位。

——说到虎头蛇尾。


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 译者的话：这大概算得上我更新最快的一次了……

基本上，在过去的一个月里，托尼痛苦极了。

到头来，他只能责怪自己。一切都是他的错——所有一切。他错在引诱这孩子，错在让孩子淹死在小玩意儿和小饰品里，错在爱上了这个孩子。

神啊。

不是孩子——

是彼得。

彼得光滑的脸颊被刻上悲伤的皱纹，那孩子向下舔着自己的嘴唇，话语里满是忧郁和苦涩。当托尼回想起他对彼得所做的一切，悔恨凝固在他的心中，也凝固成一个壳子，像他穿在身上的钢和铁。

不要误解他——托尼肯定做了正确的决定。毫无疑问。托尼所能给彼得的只有痛苦和心碎，还有背上奇怪的靶子；而彼得值得所有的美好，值得得到比托尼能买给他的东西珍贵一千倍的东西。多么负责任的自我反思啊，托尼为自己感到骄傲。成熟可从来不是他的风格。

哈。看看，也许他最终让自己的行事符合了年龄。大器晚成。

要是霍华德现在能看到他就好了。这种失望足以让他再钻回土里去。

（哇。这玩笑太沉重了。抱歉。）

无论如何。除了追忆自己把事情搞砸的种种方式，托尼几乎没有别的事情可做。于是他全身心投入到工作中——S.I.的工作，还有，呃，另一份工作。佩珀对每一份需要他签名的文件都催个不停，尼克·弗瑞一直在催他上回要的那份最新技术，复仇者们也在催促他挖掘新超英。

巧合的是，在皇后区看似随机的一次战斗中，这一切在钢铁侠向蛛网头伸出援手后达到了高潮。

彼得来自皇后区。

停下。斯塔克。现在。别想。

“你还好吗，孩子？需要帮忙吗？”托尼问。显然，如果每个问题最后听起来都像是无意中调情，那他真的需要好好审视自己的大脑了。那不是他的本意。完全不是。“你看起来不像平常那个活泼的你。”

好吧，讲真，那是他的本意，他是故意如此的。因为，在托尼那愚蠢的神奇大脑里，用那个几乎不合法的蜘蛛小子转移注意力是他的问题的完美解决方法。这说得通，不是吗？

（讽刺是托尼最亲密的老朋友。他对此再精通不过了。

是的，就这样。）

“我被甩了。”蜘蛛侠向蒙面的托尼倾吐道，完全不知托尼此时于此无关的轻度恐慌发作。“被我真的，真的很喜欢的人。”

“是啊。”托尼用钢铁侠的机械声音回答道。“我知道那种感觉。”

“你是怎么克服的？”

钢铁侠在盔甲中耸了耸肩，主要是为了做出更成熟的回应，而不是无耻地散发魅力。“还在自我消化中。也许我们没法克服。”

蜘蛛侠点了点头。沉思。托尼知道他在沉思。他不知道他为什么知道。

因为彼得总是一副若有所思的样子。沉浸在思绪里。总是在思考，任何时刻都可能灵光乍现。天啊，那孩子的大脑真是个奇迹，而且——

妈的。托尼真他妈需要好好控制一下自己。

如果托尼有一点自制力，好吧。纪律和约束从来都不是为好故事诞生的。托尼的人生主题就是一场大秀。宏大壮观的一生。好莱坞最耀眼的珠宝。

能看到吗？女士们，先生们，托尼·斯塔克：一个绝世大傻瓜。廉价、无用、闪亮的黄铁矿把自己伪装成无价之宝。

在托尼脑中，廉价超级大反派美国队长和他的伙伴们戏剧化地打断了他无时无刻的自我厌恶与反思，他们说钢铁侠是可以被驯服的。好吧，钢铁侠和蜘蛛侠。驯一送一。

尽管托尼的私生活很糟糕，但他的超级英雄生活却他妈的精彩极了——他毫不犹豫地想向蜘蛛侠展示自己这一点，希望能得到一声惊叹。他甚至愿意满足于草草地一点头。

（神啊。他真想念彼得。）

托尼把他所有的问题都扔到一边，清醒头脑，准备攻击那个超级反派预备役。显然蜘蛛侠在还是蜘蛛宝宝的时候就和那个叫“秃鹫”的家伙有过过节。托尼不喜欢八卦——这是假的，托尼很喜欢八卦，但是他现在正在和那个坏蛋战斗，那堆自制的外星武器占据了他绝大多数的脑力。

不着急。稍后他会向蜘蛛小子追问细节。

倒不是说这有多要紧——托尼开始全神贯注，但迟了一步，以至于没注意到秃鹰向他投射的那计厉害攻击。

托尼直接被弹进大楼，摔到地基里。谢天谢地这是座废弃大楼。

哦，原来蜘蛛侠也在这儿。

完美。

“别担心，我干掉了秃鹫。”蜘蛛侠高兴地说。“有个叫邪恶六人组的组织，他们想抓我已经有段时间了。很抱歉你被卷了进来。”

“真棒。”钢铁侠干巴巴的回答，这声音即使在他战服的金属外壳里也是一样的干。然后他对F.R.I.D.A.Y.说：“给我做个检查，好吗，宝贝儿？”

“呃，什么——”蜘蛛侠问道，有点不知所措。

“没在跟你说话。”

“检测到多处挫伤。肋骨有严重瘀伤，有脑震荡的迹象。我建议你让你的超级英雄同伴密切监视你的状况。“F.R.I.D.A.Y.停顿了一下。“你得拿掉你的头盔。”

哦，这可太棒了。

“怎么了？”蜘蛛侠问道，显然感觉到托尼的不情愿。

“孩子，我一会儿要给你看的是实打实的“最高机密”，一旦我们离开这里，我需要你签署一份保密协议。”

他等蜘蛛侠点头后才摘下头盔，对着对面可能的蒙面威胁露出了自己的脸。

蜘蛛侠猛地后退一步。

托尼对着他点了点头。“我知道，我知道，我长得很帅，但我需要你检查一下我的脑袋。至少在后援到来之前是这样的，根据F.R.I.D.A.Y.的说法，他们大概还得十分钟呢。

不管是什么促使蜘蛛侠如雕像般定住，但那孩子很快恢复原样，检查了托尼的瞳孔反应，摸着托尼后脑勺上非常疼痛的肿块，与此同时尽量不去思考钢铁侠秘密身份的大揭秘。

至少……这种努力是值得钦佩的。

F.R.I.D.A.Y.命令托尼向她汇报他目前的清醒状态，以证明他的智能仍然完好无损——嗯，它曾经完好过吗？

于是，托尼开始汇报，潇洒地说起他的自传体故事，滔滔不绝地讲述他在过去十年间犯下的重大错误，以及他长久累积的内疚感。此时此刻，他将他的一切摊开。

蜘蛛侠聚精会神地听托尼说个不停，从中检查着托尼是否有不清醒的迹象。委婉从不是托尼的优秀品质，它也绝对不会在这个节骨眼上出现。

“来吧。”他意识到自己扔给蜘蛛侠多大的信息垃圾。“我现在觉得好暴露。礼尚往来，我也想看看你的。”托尼半认真地开着玩笑。

蜘蛛侠并不喜欢托尼的玩笑，他对这个建议明显地畏缩了。

托尼举手认输，澄清道：“只是开个玩笑。对不起，我脑震荡的时候就会开一些不恰当的玩笑。这是我的专长。”

“是啊，没关系。”蜘蛛侠结结巴巴地说，一点也不像平时那个像发糖果一样分发俏皮话的机灵鬼。“这只是。我。”

托尼意识到，“我明白了。我不是你期望中的那个钢铁侠。”部分的他也坚决不想透露自己在业余时间做了什么。想想看，如果他和彼得再相处得更久一些，也许彼得就会猜出他这个秘密……

然而，蜘蛛侠摇了摇头，强烈地否定了托尼的悲观看法。“不。”孩子说。“不，不是这样的。我想让你知道，我真的想。”蜘蛛侠的下巴绷紧得厉害，托尼看着都觉得疼。然后，他安静下来，仿佛只是在对自己说话：“我愿意。”

那孩子二话没说就摘下了面具，然后——

彼得摘下面罩。冰冷的空气冲过来亲吻他的皮肤，这是对钢铁侠——对托尼·斯塔克——对彼得的前男友——隐瞒的真相的最后揭晓。他绷紧神经，对上托尼的目光。脸上空无一物。

托尼看到这个，身体猛地一抽。

“孩子。”这声呼唤里充满了奇妙的含义，以及彼得难以解读又不言自喻的真理。

彼得猛地点了点头，想表现得随性些，但可能没能做到。“嘿，斯塔克先生。”

老天。如果把这些点连接起来——这一切都说得通。

托尼·斯塔克被妖魔化为一个荒淫无度的战争贩子，一点也不像人类中的正派。另一方面，钢铁侠则被誉为模范英雄，是人类最优秀品质的见证。回想过去，彼得像是被困在柏拉图的洞穴里的无知囚徒*，被托尼·斯塔克的不道德价值观蒙住了双眼。

（钢铁侠除了他还能是谁？）

和彼得的困境正好相反。

他们真是一对，彼得沉思着。

“你是——”

“是啊。”

“而我——”

“很显然。”

托尼大声呼气。“哇。”

彼得对他们独特的困境笑起来。“是的。”

尴尬中断了他们的谈话。没过多久增援部队就要赶到了，托尼只简单地提了一句，在急救人员把他们拖出现场之前，最好再把面具戴上。

好吧。这就是托尼·斯塔克的第一反应。

“F.R.I.D.A.Y，为我做个好姑娘——”托尼开始说话，彼得才没有因为那并非指向他的赞美而浑身着火呢——“把我们送到复仇者塔去。”

彼得无意中听到托尼的人工智能拒绝这么做，她说托尼可能得了脑震荡，可托尼对此表示反对。转眼间，彼得发现自己被钢铁侠毫不客气地抓住，钢铁侠随即冲向复仇者高塔。

总而言之，秘密的大揭秘也同样虎头蛇尾，就和他们的分手一样。

托尼刚收回钢铁侠盔甲，就来了一名医生检查他的身体。托尼把彼得留在复仇者大厦的屋顶上，用一句“等着我”，诱惑着彼得半心半意地留下来。

他能说什么呢？只要能做到，彼得从不食言。

没过多久，托尼就又出现了，他额头上的伤口刚刚缝合好。

“你可以进来，你知道的，孩子。”他亲切地调笑着。可彼得一点也不觉得好笑。“你没必要整天呆在屋顶上。”他对着里面做了个手势。

不幸的是，彼得的声带在他们着陆的那一刻就卡住了。他所能做的只是僵硬地点头，像一只该死的金毛猎犬一样跟在他的前“糖爹”后面。

天啊，这整件事真的给了他很大的打击。

彼得绝望地想把自己痛苦的心灵从所处的讽刺处境中解脱出来，他徜徉欣赏着顶层公寓凉爽的高端设计居室。当然，他听说过这座塔，知道托尼出钱建造了它，甚至还可能住在里面——但他却从未向彼得提起过。更别提会告诉彼得他差异巨大的双重生活——彼得明白为什么托尼没有告诉他关于钢铁侠的事，彼得为自己不是个伪君子而自豪——托尼从来没有带彼得参观过塔楼，那个他资助复仇者的地方。托尼只是……不想让彼得知道那一部分的他。

彼得干巴巴地想：难怪他们没能走到最后。

托尼把彼得领到他的卧室。“我想这是进行对话的最好地点。”是彼得得到的唯一解释。

彼得坐在托尼那张极简设计的特大号床的床尾，对着没有戴面具的钢铁侠眨了眨眼睛。

托尼没有坐下。

“所以。”托尼双手合十，莫名地尴尬。他没有直视彼得的目光。“说吧。我想你已经有很多疑问了。”

彼得慢吞吞地点点头。“你猜对了。可以说，很多很多。”

托尼摊开双手，做了个手势，等待彼得的口头攻击。

可彼得的生活是一个天大的笑话，他想说的话在他能说出口之前就干涸了。

“我先说怎么样？”托尼问道，那双漂亮的棕色眼睛仔细地观察着彼得的脸，等待着彼得的默许。“还有谁知道你是谁吗？”

彼得摇摇头。梅姨永远不会原谅他保守这个秘密，也不会原谅本叔叔所遭受的一切——而且，如果让梅姨知道了这件事，可能会让她陷入危险，即使是彼得也无法承担这样的责任。

“上帝啊，孩子。你一直自己保守着这个秘密。”托尼听起来很痛苦。彼得皱起眉头。“保守了这么多年”。

“我，呃。是的。”总比把别人拖下水强——目前看来，托尼是能够领会他这种心情的。

托尼看起来心烦意乱，“你应该来找我的。”他低声说，那些话像是从他的舌头上强行刮下来的。

“呃，我确实为你来过*。”有时候，他甚至“来”到托尼身上。（对不起。这么说太不恰当了。坏彼得。）

托尼肉眼可见的进一步地崩溃了。他的身体抽搐着，好像彼得开枪打了他似的。“我不应该那样占你的便宜的。我应该帮助你，而不是把我强加给你。”

哦等等，等一下。“你没有占我的便宜，你也绝对没有强迫我。我愿意的。”主啊，他是那么，那么愿意。

“我夺走了你的童贞。”

“我知道。我把它给你了。”

他们之间的气氛显而易见的紧张危险。真相暴露在他们之间，所有的谎言被根除。脆弱毒害了彼得的舌头，每次吸气带入的真相都使他的食道发痒，每一次发痒，都让他渴望吐露更多的真相。

托尼，我爱——

“你为什么要这样做？”彼得脱口而出，在坦白那唯一的，他没准备好的招供之前，他迅速修改了原本想说的话。“你为什么……就这样离开我？”

托尼转身不看他，这意味着他不想进行当前的对话。

但是彼得需要一个结果，需要在自己窒息而死之前把那些困在他胸口的疑惑释放出来：“你把我当野兽一样对待，就像我，就像我是一个野蛮人。你把你的钱像一块生牛排一样扔给我，然后你就跑掉了。就那么跑掉了。”他低下了头。“就好像我什么都不是。”

“不是那样的。”托尼平静地说。“那不是我要和你分手的原因——那不是的。”

彼得等待着。耐心是一种他自诩不错的技能。

托尼叹了口气，他的叹息几乎要把整个星球都吞没了。他瘫倒在彼得身边。彼得可以感觉到那个人的体温触碰到他的，可以感觉到托尼身体的重量压得床倾向他那边。彼得只要稍微动一动，就能把膝盖贴在托尼的膝盖旁边。 

然而，他拒绝这样。

彼得几乎认不出自己的声音：“那是为什么？”

他用余光看到托尼揉了揉脸。他拒绝回答的态度是坚决的，也许彼得所寻求的真相就隐藏在托尼的沉默之中。

＊＊＊

托尼的声带，横隔膜，甚至于他的肺，全部瘫痪。他大脑中的超级计算机显示程序出现错误——或者大概是好几个错误。就像微软Office里那个愚蠢的回形针，愉快地复述着托尼搞砸的万千种方法。

（本质上，可以说是一大堆错误。）

“你为什么要这样做？为什么对我撒谎？”那孩子换了话术，问题带着陷阱。

托尼因这些提醒而退缩。

“你又为什么撒谎？”托尼孩子气地反驳，并不期待能得到一个坦率的回答。

和往常一样，彼得超越着他的期望。

“如果我告诉别人我是谁，我就会把别人置于危险之中，我不能这样。我做不到。”彼得低下了头，就好像他预料到将来的一连串的问题，因此不愿透露更多的信息。

托尼很理解他。托尼以前也是那样的，现在依旧如此。托尼是最不配评判彼得沉重的负疚感的人。

也就是说，托尼完全不知道如何在不引起额外不适的情况下谈论这个话题。安慰彼得是他的第一要务，所以如果这意味着回避棘手的问题，那么托尼就会这么做。

于是托尼问：“蜘蛛侠身上有疤痕吗？”他转过身来，希望能缓解一些挥之不去的紧张情绪。

彼得哼了一声。“蜘蛛侠不会留下伤疤。”他的脸变得沉思起来，叙述时脸颊绽着粉色：“但我脚上确实有一块伤疤，我八岁的时候摔到了一块尖尖的乐高积木上。”

真疼。托尼同情地畏缩了一下。

“我对此一无所知。”托尼笑着，“说真的，我只做过清醒的开胸手术。乐高可比弹片更痛苦多了。”

彼得一拳打在托尼胳膊上，但他的眼睛却在笑。“你真是个混蛋。”就在那短暂的一瞬间，他们的过去消散成雾——此时此地只有他们彼此。

然后，托尼的肌肉僵硬了，彼得的眼睛也垂下来，他们不可避免地要直视房间里的大象。

彼得甚至不敢看他。

（是托尼的错。）

托尼只是想给孩子最好的生活——而且，是的，他很清楚这是老一辈人青春不再时的一种陈旧说辞：你还年轻，还有那么多可能性，大千世界都属于你等等*。但这并没有降低它的诚实度。彼得值得托尼给他的每一件东西，他不该被埋没在托尼的生活沉渣里。重点在于平衡。托尼不能太多，也不能太少。出现在彼得生活里的托尼·斯塔克应该刚刚好。

神啊。他让自己听起来像个物品。呃，随便吧。

重点是这仍然成立。彼得不需要托尼的疯狂——尤其是当他陷在蜘蛛侠的困境里时。把钢铁侠加进其中注定会带来一场灾难。

不，不，不。彼得值得更好的人，值得一个像他一样美丽，永远微笑，永远快乐的人。

和托尼完全相反的人。

这个想法让托尼觉得恶心。好吧……

占有欲强，他的心叛逆地回忆着。当然，这并不是它唯一记起的事情——

就好像在拿起自己思维过程的线头，托尼的口脑过滤器失了灵：“因为我爱你。”

彼得没有做出反应，一开始托尼不知道自己是否真的大声说出来了，但接着那孩子看着他：谨慎又小心，微小的希望出现在他美丽的棕色眼睛里。

“你——你为什么——”

托尼清了清嗓子。他体内的每一个细胞都在积极地要求他驳斥他刚刚泄露的声明。

但他不能，因为那是彼得·帕克，托尼最信任的人莫过于彼得·帕克。

除了彼得再无别人。

“为什么我没告诉你。”托尼一边说一边看着彼得，看着那孩子的脸随着每一个音节而融化。“我爱你——这就是为什么。”

“我，呃。”彼得审视着托尼那张毫无防备的脸，然后回答道：“我也爱你。”

托尼感觉就像回到了奥比从他的胸口夺走电弧反应堆，让他陷入心脏骤停的时候——但这回是好的心脏骤停。非常非常好的一种心痛。

尽管如此，托尼还是尽力保持着他那完美的骑士风度。“好吧，谁能怪你呢？我是完美的化身。”

彼得假装受到冒犯，倒吸一口气：“就为了那句话，我要把你网到床上，然后骑着你。”

托尼非常赞成这一做法，但他说：“或许钢铁侠会让你如愿以偿。嗯？让你趴在我的大腿上，打你的屁股，直到你射得我的战服上到处都是。”

“耶。”彼得设法吐出一声嘶哑的呻吟。“你的版本听起来好多了。”

托尼笑了。

抛开所有对他们虎视眈眈的二元对立——对与错、老与少、善与恶——彼得应该得到比托尼·斯塔克这样妄自尊大的浮夸家伙好得多的人。

这就是他恨自己的原因。不过请注意，只有一点点恨。因为他觉得彼得似乎不同意他的判决。这让他心中充满了感激。

“你再也不能离开我了。”彼得喃喃地说，嘴唇描摹着托尼被汗水亲吻过的前臂。他低声的话语像铁一样坚定，“你得答应我。”

托尼对此做出承诺。

而后其他的一切？他们总能解决的。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 注释：
> 
> 无知囚徒*：出自柏拉图《理想国》的“洞穴隐喻”。用以解释理型世界和物质世界的区别。
> 
> 我确实为你来过*：托尼说，“You should've come to me”——你应该来找我的。彼得回答，“I did come to you”——“我确实为你来过”，或者说，“我确实为你高潮过”。
> 
> 大千世界都属于你*：“the world is sb's oyster”，最早的表达可以追溯到莎士比亚的作品《The Merry Wives of Windsor》，直译是“世界是我的牡蛎”，但实际意思是指人们尽可去做想做之事，去想去之处。


End file.
